<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree by FanFreak611</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272177">Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611'>FanFreak611</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Psychmas (2020) [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Flirting, Lassie knows how to sow, Multi, Pining, Rock Stars, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, this isn't my best but I blame it on the constant noise from my fam, two fics for one prompt!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bandmates of Psychic Intuition are getting ready for their holiday show. Unfortunately the venue has a rather... stifling request.</p><p>Written for day 10 of the 12 Days of Psychmas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burton "Gus" Guster &amp; Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter &amp; Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Psychmas (2020) [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>12 Days of Psychmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Absolutely LOVE this au! Huge shoutout to the folks of the psych(/shules ig) discord! </p><p>For those who are new to this AU, basically Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and Lassie are all in a successful rock band and Vick is their manager. If you ever wanna hear more hmu here or at my Tumblr someonefantastic! Also if you want to <i>read</i> more either check out prompt #20 in my "25 Ways to Say 'I Love You'" fic or thunderrrstruck's <i>amazing</i> fic "Jump, Then Fall, Then Jump Again".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She wants us to wear what?” Shawn’s eyes go wide as he glances from his bandmates to the small clothing rack that sat on one side of the dressing room. </p><p>“Check for yourself,” Lassiter grumbles, taking his sweet time polishing his army boots.</p><p>As he crosses the room, he heard Gus speak up. “It’s not too bad, after all this is a Christmas show and Vick says that the venue wants us to be festive.”</p><p>“But we’re a rock band, bud.” He pushes the rack open, eyeing the cheesy Christmas sweaters warily. “Oh, this is bad.”</p><p>He hears footsteps approach before the scent of vanilla invades his nose. There was only one person who smells that good and her blonde curls tickle his arm as she looks over his shoulder. He turns his head and catches the way her nose scrunches up. “You’re right. None of that works.” </p><p>He raises an eyebrow. “Really? I thought you would be all over these since you love this time of year so much.”</p><p>Her nose scrunches up even more and he can’t help the way his heart flutters in his chest. “Just because I love it doesn’t mean I want to go on stage looking like my family’s Christmas card.”</p><p>“Can I get one of those?” He half-jokes but she just rolls her eyes and turns on her heel, strutting back over to the mirror.</p><p>“So what are we going to do about this then?” Gus sighs, arms crossed over his chest. “We can’t wear them but we also have to wear them.”</p><p>Shawn frowns, pulling a sweater from the rack and twisting it this way and that. It’s green with a black cat in the middle and the words “meowy Christmas” stitched in white. It’s a cute sweater but he can’t imagine trying to belt <i>Karama</i> while wearing it.</p><p>“I have an idea…” He hears Juliet say and turns around to catch her exchanging a smirk with Lassiter. </p><p>The next twenty minutes are a whirlwind of scissors and shouts and vocal warmups. Shawn learns three important things during that time. Number one: Lassiter can sow. Number two: Juliet is <i>scary</i> when she gives orders (and totally hot). Number three: ugly sweaters <i>can</i> look sexy. By the time Vick calls twenty minutes to showtime, they’ve managed to change all four sweaters into crop tops with various degrees of other alterations. </p><p>Shawn slips off his t-shirt- making sure to wink at Juliet when he catches her eye- and shrugging on his new sweater. It’s red and says “ho ho holidays” but the words are partially cut off as the shirt barely covers his chest. He turns in the mirror before hooking his fingers into his ripped jeans with a smirk.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that'll work.”</p><p>He twists back around to see both Gus and Lassiter putting on their sweaters. The blue of Gus’ “this is my ugly sweater” sweater actually works for him and the cut-off sleeves bring it to a whole ‘other level. Lassiter’s is black and more basic, only the words “drummer” sounded by festive patterns adorn the sweater but he had outfitted it so a deep v cut down the middle. Overall they actually look like a rock band- a festive one but a rock band nonetheless.</p><p>He turns his head to check out Juliet’s outfit and his face goes red as he catches her in just a sports bra. It’s nothing he’s not seen before- one of the perks of sharing such a small space most of the time- but it still causes his heart to pound in his ears. And then she smirks at him before slipping on her sweater and he feels like his heart is going to explode. </p><p>Suddenly he realizes that the “meowy Christmas” sweater <i>could</i> look good- but to be fair it’s her who is the one making it look good. The crop top ends in the middle of her rib cage and shows off a generous amount of skin- added to by the “off the shoulder” look she decided to sport. </p><p>And then she winks- <i>winks</i>- at him and he feels lighter than he’s ever felt before. She’s just so amazing and beautiful and he’s not even sure how to function anymore.</p><p>She strides past him to access the mirror, her arm brushing his and he’s left with a grin so big that he thinks his face might crack. </p><p>This is the best Christmas ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>